Pup Play
by owenjax
Summary: This is a special story written for CaptianBigDickAmbrose. Something I've been playing around with in my head about Seth Rollins expressing himself as a Pup to his friend, Dean Ambrose. I intended this to be a one shot, but chapters will be happening. BDSM Themes, Pup Play, Slash, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

This is a special story written for CaptianBigDickAmbrose. Something I've been playing around with in my head about Seth Rollins expressing himself as a Pup to his friend, Dean Ambrose. I intended this to be a one shot, but chapters will be happening. BDSM Themes, Pup Play, Slash, and sexual content.

"No, you don't need to come help! I'll get it, it's just...a bit...bigger than I'm used to." Seth stated through the closed bathroom door. Dean, leaned against the wall outside, next to the door and crossed his arms with an evil yet satisfied look on his face. "If it doesn't work you can just skip it. I dont want to hurt yourself." Dean while trying to keep a straight face. "Oh shut up! You wouldnt't have bought it if you didn't want me to wear it." Seth was really getting frustrated, but was determanded to satisfy the requirements of his new fetish. "Watch the attitude pup or your ass is going to be much sorer then it already is." Dean warned in his best Master voice. Seth barked and whimpered softly in reply.

If you were to have asked them what Puppy play was a month ago, neither would have been able to tell you. But there was something about it that was thrilling to Seth. He had discovered the world of pup play in Portland during a night off. He wandered into a bar, that someone had mentioned to him once. A bar that was a little more up his alley. He had heard that the theme for the night was an underwear party. An excuse for him to show off his toned body... you didn't have to tell him twice. He was interested, so he decided to show up a little early, to check the place out. As he walked into the dark hall, the first thing he heard was barking, but the human form of barking. He was greeted at the door by a man sitting on a stool. He was wearing jeans and no shirt, just a leather harness around his chest. Around his neck was a bandana patterned with color dog bones. Seth could still hear the barking and asked the man what was going on tonight. He wasn't nervous oddly, just intriqued. "Monthly Pup Mosh" smiled the harnessed man. "Pup mosh? I'm sorry, I'm new to all this..."Seth started and got cut off by the man's smile. "It's ok darlin. You're welcome to come in. It's an event where human pups and their handlers come together and play around on the mats over there and socialize with eachother. Simple rules of curtosy apply. Ask before interacting, be respectful and whatever you do... don't touch or pull a pups tail. You might get bit." The man stated with a slight laugh, still with his wide smile. "I'm Brian, if you have an questions, feel free to ask. I don't bite." He finished and extended his hand and Seth returned the smile. "I'm Seth." He said, shaking Brian's hand.

Seth started feeling a warm sense of acceptance as he sat down with a beer and watched the pups playing in a corner set up just for them. There were foam mats on the floor, covered with stuffed animals and squeeky toys. There were 4 pups, playing as their handlers watched from the benches that encompased the space. Each of the pups had their own kind of gear. They all had leather head peices that were formed into dog muzzles complete with dog ears, but in different sizes. Two of the pups were in jock straps and harnesses but what amazed Seth was that they had these long black tails sticking out from their very toned rears. The tails were wagging as they played. Seth felt himself being hypnotized by the movement. For a brief moment he wondered how they were staying but quickly answered his own question. "Must be butt plugs..." he thought to himself. His eyes moved to another larger pup in black and white compression gear, cuddling a teddy bear close to where he was sitting. Seth's thoughts starting running away with him about how nice it would be to cuddle that bear with the cute black and white pup. A random howl from the pack woke him out of his daze and noticed the black and white pup staring at Seth with it's head cocked. "Panda! Come here!" Commanded a tan man in a leather vest. The man walked over to the pup staring and Seth and petted it. "I'm sorry, he's friendly, I promise. I'm Lucky and this is my pup, Panda. Say hello Panda." Panda barked happily at Seth, causing him to grin from ear to ear. "Hi Panda...Hi Lucky. I'm Seth. I'm new to all this, I'm sorry for staring." "Oh that's quite 've all been new before." Lucky said while adjusting Panda's hood and taking it off. Panda stood to his feet and smiled at Seth. "What brings you in darlin?" asked Panda, has he slipped his padded gloves off. "A buddy told me about this place and said I should check out the underwear night, but I'm glad I came early, this is quite a treat. You all look like you're having fun." Seth exclaimed and took a sip of his warming beer. "It's quite fun. It's good to let your pup side out and play." Panda took a swig of water.

It was at that moment that Seth wondered what would be like to "Let his pup side out..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Seth's encounter with the puppies in Portland and he was still thinking of what he saw and the feelings he had. Every free moment he was doing research on the pup lifestyle and pup gear. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that the gear was very easy to acquire and that he actually had some of the basic pieces in his wrestling gear. All he really needed was a pup hood and a tail. His ass tightened as recalled the jock strap pups with their tails wiggling. He closed his eyes and imagined what his pupsona looked like, after just learning what that term meant. Seth smiled as he imagined himself on all fours, crawling around on mats, playing with squeaky stuffed toys and barking with other pups. His pupsona was very close to the jock straps pups. A black jock strap around his hips, holding himself in. His ass completely free and exposed. A black leather harness strapped tightly over his chest with a thick black leather collar, wrapped around his throat. Seth reached up and ran his fingers over his throat, gently wrapping around as to simulate the tightness of the collar. His breathing grew deeper and sped as he dreamed. His free hand traveled to his face, stroking his cheek, where someday, leather would sit on his skin. He has always loved the smell of leather, so it was very easy for the smell to float through his mind. A heat started building throughout Seth's body. He was enjoying this feeling. Could this be something where he could finally feel free? A chance to let his animalistic side run wild? He hand on his throat slipped down his chest slowly. As it reached his stomach, he felt himself growing aroused, his cock gently stiffening at his thoughts. He ran his hand over the hardening bulge in his jeans. At this moment he was thankful for the empty hotel room. He continued to let his mind run away with him.

He began to think about what kind of pup he was. He felt he could be an alpha but honestly wouldn't mind being submissive to an established alpha pup. His body tensed a bit more at the thought. The thought of a wrestling over a rope toy with a dominate alpha was fueling his hardon. The alpha pup over powering him and pinning him to the ground. Without realizing it, Seth let out a small whimper as his engorged cock achingly rubbed against his jeans. He loved how that sounded. He released another whimper, as if that pup was showing his dominance over him and growling in his face. Seth had , had enough. He feverishly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, freeing himself. He hadn't felt this aroused and hot for sometime. He swrilled his finger around his pre cum soaked head, quietly moaning. His other hand lifted his t-shirt and stroked his dark haired chest. His fingers wrapped around his girth and stroked deeply and slowly, his mind racing of the alpha pup rolling him on to his stomach. Seth began to pant, his body tightening as his stroked the length of his dripping cock faster, whimpering louder. The vision of the alpha pup inspecting his ass grew more clear and vivid. The pups wet tongue caressing his ass cheek, slowly moving closer to the center of his ass. Seth's whimpering grew even louder has he worked his throbbing length harder. His pup self presented his rear to the alpha, moving closer to the edge of his peak. The alpha's tongue reached Seth's tight hole and teased him excitingly, before he knew it, Seth let out a great howl as he released his pent up load, covering his rippling, tanned stomach. He laid there whimpering, milking his spent cock for more. His eyes opened as his arms went limp to his sides, panting and exhausted. He had found his new self, the freedom he has secretly searched for. He must develop his pupsona. This was the birth of Pup Blaque.


End file.
